Of Love and Pain
by Trial of Ash
Summary: Collection of one shot fics about Kurogane and Fay....why is happiness so elusive for them?
1. Chapter 1

Plain drabbling……..

Wonder

"Mmm…yes, Kuro – Wanko, do it harder…oh yessss" hissed Fay with pleasure as he felt his muscles lose the tensions built up from a day of hard work. He was pleasantly surprised that Kurogane's hands was not only a master of wielding swords but also wonderful with giving massages.

"Hey, keep it down. The kids may get the wrong idea with all that noise." Kurogane growled and took his hands off Fay's slender back, earning a loud whiny protest from Fay.

"But it's so relaxing and nice, Kuro – daddy…where did you learn how to massage like that?" Fay said as he adjusted himself to straddle Kurogane's lap, latching his arms over broad well muscled shoulders.

"It's none of your business and get off me right now!" Kurogane barked as he tried to unlatch the mage who by now has gone totally boneless and comfortably draped over him. It's funny how the blond always managed to escape his grasp or maybe he didn't truly have the conviction to drag that warm soft body off himself?

He managed to somehow to push the mage's head off his shoulder and gaze into a pair of sleepy blues eyes that indicated the exhaustion Fay was feeling and he wondered what harm it would be to just indulge him for a while. He laid Fay's head back onto his shoulder and gently rested his chin on Fay's head of soft blond hair and caught a whiff of Fay's unique scent, which reminds him of those strange pods of seeds that Fay called Vanilla. Even with the mage sound asleep in his arms, it was difficult to keep himself from reacting to that delicious warmth Fay radiated.

It was maddening that his senses always gets jumbled up whenever the mage was near him, he couldn't fathom how someone he found so infuriatingly hateful could have such an effect on him. The mage was always acting like a demented fairy and had that annoying need of clingy on to him whenever the opportunity strikes as well as giving him those ridiculously nonsensical nicknames, but when he sits by the window at night looking forlornly at the stars in that infinite piece of night sky Kurogane couldn't help but feel the pull of Fay's mysterious aura.

He wonders what had happened between the mage and his king and why was the mage sad all the time when he had been so determined to leave his country and stay forever a fugitive to his country.

He wonders if being sad justifies a person to wish himself to death just because the past might be too painful to face?

He wonders if he'll ever know the truth behind Fay's empty smile.

Thanks for reading...reviews are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired while reading VOL 18 of the manga….I finally got the gist of writing short fics...

Unresolved

He tensed as he felt the larger man's presence in the room. He really didn't want to talk to him right now, he needs to concentrate and prepare for the fight that was coming up tomorrow and he needs to be able to connect to his princess without distraction. He wasn't angry anymore, just resigned to the facts and he wished that Kurogane would understand.

He felt Kurogane's soft breath on his ear as he stood behind him and saw their reflection on the window, so close but so far apart. He was painfully aware of the pounding of the steady heartbeat that was Kurogane's and knows he wants him to feed but he simply wasn't hungry. He was about to tell Kurogane that he preferred to be left alone right now when he felt Kurogane's arms encircled his waist, pulling him back to lean on his broad hard chest. He didn't fight back and allowed himself to be comforted by the warmth and strength provided by Kurogane, sinking into the blanket of security that Kurogane so willingly gave.

He wished things hadn't ended up like this. He was moved by how Kurogane sacrifice his blood in order for him to live but his decision about his own life was not Kurogane's to make, he should have just died and things would be easier for all of them and that clone would no longer pose a danger to Syaoran or Sakura, of course, his wish to be rid of Ashura's chains would have been broken and he would finally be free. Now, they were all chained to each other and no longer have the privilege of being selfish for their own motives.

"I am sorry." Kurogane whispered softly into his ear and lain his chin on his shoulder, pressing his cheek against his own smooth, cool one and he could feel Kurogane tighten his grip on his waist as if fearing he will struggle and fight against him.

"Don't apologized, it's not like you." He answered and turned his face to look at Kurogane and found himself touched once again by those crimson eyes, burdened with the guilt and love he carried for him. But Fay knows he can't let this love blossom because if it did, he would be completely torn and broken, he would never be able to recover from the heartbreak because he knows Kurogane's love is too precious to lose. It would be best if they remained at arm's length for the rest of the journey.

He pushed himself out Kurogane's embrace and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips before nipping it with his fangs, savoring the taste of that sweet coppery metallic blood that seeped out of his lips and looked at Kurogane with his amber silt of an eye and said…

"Besides, I can still find other ways of ending my life without you interfering but I promise the next time…no one will be hurt."

Great...I can't seem to curb my thirst for angsty moments between these 2..will really try to write some humor next...maybe not.

Thanks for reading...reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Help! Someone! Anyone! Snap me out of this anguish! Please CLAMP…PLEASE COME UP WITH SOMETHING HAPPY!

Enough

He watched as the blond took off his gloomy black coat and hung it behind the hook on the wall before divesting himself of the rest of his clothing and stepped quietly into the bathroom, they have no more qualms being naked infront of each other anymore after being through so many battles and after all they had been through. But for Kurogane every bit of that milky skin exposed tested his limits, he let his eyes drift from the delicate arch of Fay's slender ivory neck to his scar less back and down to his firm derriere and his long endless pair of legs before Fay turned and caught his lingering eyes and stared back with his icy blue one before closing the bathroom door.

A flash of his dream last night came back to him, images of Fay pinned below him, softly panting as he trusted slowly into his tight ring of muscle, the pleasure of that heat and tightness overwhelming his senses. He took a deep breath and stood up and walked towards the window hoping for some other sights that would provide a safer distraction, lust is not something he could afford to entertain for now. He was still looking out of the window when he heard Fay exit the bathroom.

"I need to feed." Fay said simply as he stood by the doorway, towel hanging dangerously loose on his hips.

Kurogane turned to look at Fay surprised with the request made. The mage would never take the first step no matter how hungry he was, he narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything as he sat himself on the bed and waited for Fay's approach.

Fay slide himself onto Kurogane's lap still slightly wet from his shower, his hair dripping cool droplets onto the ninja's heated skin and placed his hand on his chest, feeling the heartbeat sped up from his touch. He held Kurogane's gaze as he leaned forward to his neck and sunk his fangs down and suck gently at the thick, warm blood that flowed out. He does love the taste of Kurogane, everything about the man was sweetness masked with his constant darkness. Addicting in the long run once you've had a taste.

Kurogane closed his eyes when he felt Fay broke his skin and felt his soft, pliant lips on his neck and he let his hands wandered up to Fay's arms circling the cool skin underneath with the pad of his calloused thumb and pulled the mage closer to him. He doesn't know why Fay wanted to feed this way but he wasn't going to object to the opportunity of that closeness that Fay once provided so easily. He let his hands wander again, landing feather touches on Fay's body and felt Fay shudder and his breathing hitched as his hands wandered too low and too near to the place that was between Fay's thighs. Somehow, he pushed too far as Fay's head snapped up and glared at him with the amber eye he attained once he turned into a vampire. Fay pushed himself off and walked towards the door before he lost his cool, the teasing had gotten out of control, he could feel the undeniable hardness of Kurogane gently nudging at him. He didn't think he would deny his own lust, couldn't trust himself to do so.

His hand was on the doorknob when a pair of muscular arms slammed down on either side of him and that deep, velvety voice spoke out trembling with lightly disguised anger.

"Don't be such a damn tease and don't push me over because _I can't promise I'll be safe to be around after that." _

Fay turned to face Kurogane still with the vampire eye and smile.

"What did I do to you now, Kurogane?"

Kurogane didn't answered but pulled the mage roughly by the chin with one of his hand and gave him a punishing kiss, tasting his own blood and a trace of Fay's cool minty taste and managed a throaty moan from Fay as he broke off the kiss and smirked as he saw the mage's glazed, lusty expression with his fingers trailing the path along his lips where Kurogane's tongue had swiped acrossed.

"You did to me what I just did to you. But I guess that's enough for you isn't it?" Kurogane said sharply before he swung out of the room, leaving Fay to his thoughts.

Jeez...they can't just get it over and done with can they? Hope you enjoy this one too, please kindly review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok..I finally tried out something more light hearted, I think it worked out fine. Though we will never get to see them do this in the Manga.

Wedding Rings

Sakura stared at the turquoise box in front of her, she had secretly hoped that Kurogane would pop the question to Fay soon but four months has passed and still no action from the man.

She remembered how ecstatic Fay was the day when the law for marriage between the same sex was legalized and Kurogane had dragged her off to Tiffany & Co seeking her advice for the perfect ring for Fay. It was absolutely adorable, she had never seen Kurogane so flustered and indecisive as he looked at the wide range of designs available. Finally, they settled on an vintage design with a blazing sapphire encrusted in the middle of the band for Fay and a simple band of platinum with mini sapphires running through it for Kurogane himself. She really was happy for them, they have been through so much sadness and confusion. It seems like such a long time ago when they first met.

Kurogane was a successful lawyer who is at the peak of his career and Fay was an up and coming pop star embroiled in a scandalous affair with the mogul of the biggest recording company in town. Their first meeting was purely for professional reasons, Kurogane was hired to be his legal consultant and their love – hate affair started pretty soon after. They couldn't get along in the first place with Kurogane's impression of Fay being a slut who slept his way to the top and Fay's impression of Kurogane being the arrogant, lofty bastard that he was. Soon however, Kurogane found out about Fay's tragic past and his misgivings about Fay fade away to be replaced by sympathy and empathy and than to the protective love that he so longed to provide Fay with.

Fay on the other hand was not someone who accepted good intentions gracefully, he was constantly trying to push Kurogane away, pressing all his buttons hoping he will snapped and leave...but of course Kurogane being the stubborn oaf that he is, persisted and pushed forward bit by bit, till Fay gave in. To be frank, who wouldn't fall if such a good looking man spent a good two years chasing after you? To be frank, it was also lust for Kurogane on Fay's part when he started to open up the door to his heart for Kurogane to step in.

Well...she might have to lend a helping hand if Kurogane was suffering from some anxiety attack. Poor Kurogane, his brain was always on vacation when it comes to matters concerning Fay.

Kurogane in the meanwhile was in his office pacing up and down making the last minute arrangement for the flight and hotel confirmation, he wanted _it _to be perfect. He was on the phone talking to the concierge of the hotel when Fay burst through the door to his office, trilling about some newbie trying to emulate his style from his latest MTV and how un - classy was that? He snapped the phone shut without bothering to say goodbye and prayed that Fay didn't notice anything suspicious.

"Who's were you talking to? Kuro – chan?" Fay asks as he slump down gracefully onto the funky Nelson Marshmellow Sofa he had recently purchased for Kurogane's so boringly corporate looking office, the bright red sofa strike a strong contrast in the midst of black and gray tone furnishings.

He was about to answer when Sakura walked in without seeing Fay and plonked the turquoise box infront of him.

"I seriously wonder when will you propose to him? Are you losing your nerve?" She demanded loudly and realised something was seriously wrong when Kurogane's twitch near his eyebrow became very visible and he was signaling for her to look behind at the corner of his office.

Fay looked at the box and than to Sakura before turning his attention to Kurogane's mortified face before a wonderfully blissful grin appear on his face as he realized what was going on.

"Oh, Kuro – pii, that's so sweet of you. You were going to propose to me?" Fay purred and skipped across the room and gave Kurogane a tight hug before he dived for the box that contained those precious rings.

"Hn...Of course...what does this look like to you?" he growled half-heartedly. This was just great...Murphy's law is always round the corner waiting to pounce on him whenever something important is supposed to take place between him and Fay. This time it came in the form of innocent looking Sakura.

"Kuro – wanko...this is beautiful!" Fay whispered as he tried the ring on himself still with that silly blissful smile on his face, gazing lovingly at the sapphire that so matches his eyes.

"Well...I am glad you love it. Humm..silly, you are not supposed to put it on yourself." Kurogane continued as he reached out for Fay's fingers and retrieved the ring.

He sigh seeing that his plans were so ruined he should at least have a go at it in the traditional way. He spun round and knelt down infront of Fay on one knee, took a deep breath and...

"Fay, I am sorry things didn't go the way I planned. I was supposed to bring you to..." Kurogane's blabbering was cut off by Fay's impatience voice.

"Kurogane - san...will you just ask the question?"

"...will you marry me Fay D. Flowrite..?"

"Yes, I will and I would have even if you didn't ask." Fay replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring encrusted with a beautifully cut garnet stone, blazing and sparkling just like Kurogane's eyes and threaded Kurogane's finger through it as he gave him the sweetest kiss.

Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoy it as much as the previous chapters. Any reviews are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Mizu Tenshi and Rain Angst for your reviews…I just realized I have left out the disclaimer part but I guess that's not really necessary since there's only one reason we are all writing FanFics here isn't it?

Breath

The dark storm inside him brewed stronger and stronger and he can't stop it, he can't stop the anger and panic rising within him. He looked at the princess lying on the ground covered with her own blood and dropped the sword he was holding in his hand. He had done it, the inevitable can never be avoided no matter how carefully you thread. He backed away slowly from her body and crumpled to the ground and looked on helplessly as Syaoran picked up that limp body and ran in the opposite direction without throwing a glance at him. He hoped there was help nearby. He hoped he hasn't stabbed any of her vital organs. He continued to stare at the blood trail until he felt hot tears running down his cheek.

Kurogane didn't have enough time to react and watched as the sword pierce through the princess's body and Fay's shock as his eye widen finally comprehending what he just did before he withdrew the sword and let it fall to the ground. He should gather the rage that he was supposed to be feeling now, instead all he felt was despair. Everything has started to break apart ever since they left Acid Tokyo, everyone is slowly fading away. He tried to hold on to them, to prevent them from disintegrating but he had failed spectacularly. Especially Fay, he had failed to unravel the cocoon wrapped so tightly around his heart, he had failed to let him understand the essence of hope and life, he had failed to protect him from this, this gruesome episode that shouldn't have happen. But it did and it had happened…what now?

Mokona looked on and opened his mouth, projecting Yuuko's image infront of them, she looked at both man full of sorrow in her eyes. They weren't supposed to be like this. Had something gone wrong with the prediction of Hitsuzen? She wished she could help but she could not, their journey must still continue and their pain must be carried to the end.

"Fay" she called out and Fay looked up at her.

"She'll be alright. The power of her feathers will keep her protected"

Fay heard those words, but he could find no relief against the darkness that engulfed him.

"I wish for death Yuuko, will you grant it? I can't continue anymore…I am too tired…do I still have anything that you want?" Fay said and turned his lifeless eye back to the puddle of blood on the ground.

Kurogane kept his silence. Though his heart aches with sorrow and regrets, he knows he no longer has any right to hold on to the mage's life. He looked at Yuuko and nodded his head, telling her without words that he will not interfere this time.

"I will grant you your wish and as for your payment, I will take your pain and suffering. For once, you shall know peace." Yuuko said as she closed her eyes and chant those ancient spells that she had hoped she'll never use in her life. Somewhere in between, she wove in another and hoped that it will work and undo the spell she had cast before time runs out for Fay. When she stopped, Fay was slumped on the ground lifeless with a peaceful smile grazing his lips.

"Kurogane, take him to a safe place and keep his body well. I did not kill him."

"What are you saying witch?"

"I just took away his hurt for a while, just enough time for him to find the peace he seeks and recover. It will be three days before he wakes up. Take care than and don't give up Kurogane, if peace is not within the reach for Fay, your love is the other thing he needs most." She smiled a wistful smile before the projectile fades away.

Kurogane knelt down and scooped up the lifeless body into his arms, he was grateful to the witch and grateful for the second chance that was given to both of them. He knows that it's up to Fay now to find the strength he has abandoned in the deep recesses of his heart. Even though it will be another hurdle for Fay when he faces Sakura again, he knows Sakura will easily forgive for she too, understands the strings of Hitsuzen that was being played out.

For now, he awaits for the first breath to come.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope I didn't make this too dreadful for you guys. Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Heart

I can't fight when it comes to him, how easily I give up,

Did I intend to save him from the start? I can't tell,

I was captured the moment I saw him,

It's curiosity because I don't understand how one could deny their own existence so vehemently.

I can't stop watching him, I can't stop wanting him,

Each shove he gives me reinforces my strength to push back,

His beauty is fragile, a thinly veiled surface that hides his ugly scars,

But I am bound to that beauty that pulls at my heart.

I stand close to him yearning to hear his heartbeat,

It is his proof of life to me,

Every touch of mine seeks his quickening breath,

It is his proof that I make him feel alive.

I can't stop the pounding of my heart,

I can't stop the rage every time I failed,

I can't stop the ache every time I catch his tears,

I have stopped wishing for my homeland, does he know?

I watch him now as the fire of hate burns through him,

We have come to this now and there is no turning back,

He hates my name and I have no regrets,

Now I long for his hunger for my blood and I am glad since now I am his life.

I will persevere because I think he needs me,

Because he is no longer behind his fancy masks,

His smiles no longer empty and forced,

Because he longer smiles.

I saw him break as I fall absorbing the force of that lethal spell,

His defenses reacted as he unleashes his final lingering powers,

Ashura was no more,

His endless chains of eternal sorrow and pain are gone.

I felt his hand over my chest when I am asleep,

I heard his whispers soft and sweet,

Those words that I craved….

"Let your heart beat for me."


	7. Chapter 7

You Know

You would know

You know the truth of my smiles

You know the pain that is hidden behind my eyes

You know the jealously I feel of your loyalty to your princess

You know the gaping hole of my heart that longs to be filled

You know how my heart beats when you are near

You know how my body craves your heated caresses

You know the joy that course through me when you whisper my name

You know the fulfillment I feel when I quenched your unspeakable lust

You know the strings of my destiny will forever be tied to you

You know because you saw through me right from the start

You know my being can't bear hatred towards your flaming heart

You know forgiveness is never far

You know because you saw to it that my heart would succumbed

You would know because when I surrender under your gently trusts

Your name is the only word seared into the memories of my mind

You would know because you have given me the courage to finally face my fears

Yet you wonder if I knew that I was the one who made you fall to your knees

Who made you twist and cry in anguish within your mind?

I tell you now that I too know your secrets and pain

I tell you now that my life is in your hands

I ask you now to hold my heart close because it only belongs to you

That my smile is real because of you.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't know why I wrote this...guess I am missing my favorite fruit too much...

Durian and Mangosteens are very popular and beloved fruits in certain parts of Asia, if you have an opportunity do try them...Only the durian smells though but if you can get pass the smell, you'll fall in love with it.

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my stories and I hope to be able to bring you more enjoyable moments between these two lovable characters...I really appreciate your reviews as it encourages me to continue writing.

Exotic Fruits

Kurogane scrunched his nose at the offending smell assaulting him and wondered how anyone could relish such a God - awful smelling fruit. He glared at said fruit and hated the way it looked, all green and hard and spiky, such a difficult thing to handle. It was amazing the tolerance Fay seems to have for stinky food...fruits.

"Ne, Kuro-pon. Do try some, it's really delicious!" said Fay as he shoved a handful of the creamy, pale yellowish flash at him and immediately Kurogane felt like puking.

"Get that..that whatever out of my face! You damn stupid mage!" Kurogane yelled as a few startled customers looked up at him from their feast of those weird looking fruits, the brownish seeds thrown all over their tables and tumbling out from some plastic bags.

"Kuro-pii, be a good boy, you're very scary when you're angry like that! How about this one than? It doesn't smell at all."

"What's this?" Kurogane sniffed at the round purple looking fruit and quickly catagorised it as safe to try.

"This is a mangosteen and this is the season for mangosteens and durians. To the people of this world, it's a delicacy that comes around once a year and there are many different level of quality and class of these fruits." Fay explained to Kurogane who seem somewhat piqued with interest with the trival information he has about fruits.

"Like?'

"Well, the mangosteen is considered the queen and the durian is considered the king of fruits, they are believed to be very 'heaty' for the body so it's advisable not to consume too much at one go and you should always end it with a glass of salt water to counteract the 'heatiness' it caused."

"Really?" replied Kurogane sceptically as he stared at the mountain of seeds accumulated by Fay, he had already seen him consumed three of them...those spiky durians.

Fay glanced sheepishly at what Kurogane was looking at and hurrily stuff the seeds into the bag, embarassed by his appetite for these sweet and creamy fruit. But that's what he likes, sweet soft and creamy, just the thing to satisfy his sweet tooth with.

"Hey, let me have one of them...the yellow one." Kurogane said hesitantly.

Fay's eyes widen as he quickly got rid of another hard shell and harvested the pungent smelling flesh and placed it gingerly in Kurogane's waiting hands and waited anxiously for Kurogane to eat it.

Kurogane held his breath and with lighting speed took a huge bite and swallow it without letting it linger on his tongue for long, even so he can still taste the slight bittersweetness of it. Fay giggled and told him he has to learn how to savor it otherwise, it's a waste. So he took another bite and swirled the creamy flesh about his mouth, slowly he started to taste it though the pungent smell filling up his nose and true enough, it was quite delicious once you accept the smell.

It was strange to think about it like this but the fruit was actually quite similar to Fay...hard to break in, makes you bleed if you are not careful with it but once you get inside, it rewards you with your patience with it's softness and sweetness. Because no one would expect such a ugly looking fruit (I know Fay isn't ugly) would have so much to give.

I have to apologise if the ending doesn't make sense at all...


	9. Chapter 9

Inevitable

He watched from the corner of his eye, another side of Fay unveiled to him, another truth about his poignant history that had made him the Fay he was today….the Fay Yuui had decided to become.

No, he decided, Fay…Yuui was not to be blamed, the pain he had carried for such a huge portion of his life must be laid to rest now. It was enough, the time for grieving was long past and Kurogane was sure that Yuui was not in the position to do anything at that time, how are you to know when you have seen your twin fall to his death? After being isolated for such a long time without the warmth of another being? How are you to know when a bigger entity was at work against your destiny? How are you to know when you're taught to accept the fact that your birth was the work of the devil himself? That you're the child of misfortune?

He felt the fleeting pain cross his heart again and wondered how long before all this pain will be over? There is only so much sorrow one can take before one falls, yet for Yuui, it seems to be a neverending abyss.

"Yuui..." He watched as Yuui cradled the body that was Fay, the small helpless child that had died for this journey to happen and Kurogane wanted so much to tell him that no one will blame him for the betrayal, no one will blame him for wanting to resurrect his twin. He was afterall also a pawn in this dangerous game of chess entwained with the twisted fate they were all played out to take.

He hated Fei Wang so much for causing them so much pain and sorrow in their lives, he wished that the apparition was real...he wanted revenge...he wanted to hear his sword slicing through that bastard who thinks that his ambition is more important than other lives. More than anything, he wanted Yuui to be broken of his curse...to be free of that accursed promise he had made so long ago. But now they have to concentrate on finding Sakura, for now, she has to be first. She is the key to the end of the beginning.

He glanced back at Yuui, he saw the despair once again in those eyes and he knows for sure he will be the one to take down Fei Wang...whatever the price. Even if his life will be sacrifice...if his love can't help Yuui, he would take the final step to end it for them all.

It was inevitable...


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet Nothings

He watched as Kurogane slept, feeling the solid chest underneath his hand swelled up and down with deep even breaths. It was rare to see him so content and peaceful, the harden planes on his face soften and much more youthful looking in sleep. The grass below them was lush and thick making a comfortable cushion for them and he could hear the distant hum of cars passing by and the buzz of the city as every one went about their work. He was glad that they have this little moment to themselves before Kurogane has to return to his firm to attend to his usual cases.

They weren't together for long and he remembered the first time they met, how that pair of crimson eyes had looked at him full of despise and loathing, haughty and arrogant. Fay had never felt so insulted and insignificant and he regretted asking the man for his help. But his agent, Syaoran has told him that he's the best there is and that any dead cases under his hand would be fought to live and would be won and what could Fay say against that? Kurogane did proved himself worth the dignity he scrubbed off when asking for his help, he won the case for him and victory over the case had propelled his singing career to new heights as the press got more interested in him.

He had also in the end, managed to secure Kurogane's exclusive services as his law consultant and learned a lot about the man in process, he grew to respect his righteousness and strong principles for he never would agree to anything that is not in the right side of law, he adamantly and absolutely abhor corruption and never gave in to pressure from higher levels. Fay had also managed to get Kurogane to look at him in a different view, managed to convince him that he was not the money grubbing toy boy that he thought he was, that he worked hard for every success he had today and that he would not be ashamed of being born a son of a murderer.

The sky overhead had grown dark as the wind picked up its speed; Fay knows he has to wake Kurogane up else they would be caught in the coming storm.

"Hey, sleepy head….wake up." Fay called out gently beside Kurogane's ear and ran his fingers through his spiky black hair.

"hmm…is lunch time over..?" Kurogane asked, his voice still groggy with sleep.

"You really should take a vacation, you'll work yourself to death like this. Lunch time was over an hour ago." Fay said as he anticipated his flare up.

"WHAT! And you didn't think of waking me up!" Kurogane growled, almost shouting and sprung to his feet as he grabbed his suit jacket off the ground, hastily dusting away the remnants of grass that stuck to the fabric, all the while glaring at Fay.

"Ne…Kuro-pipi, you should thank me for letting you rest a bit more. You won't look handsome with those eye bags, you know?" Fay said as he reached out to Kurogane's arms for support as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Who cares about eye bags when I've got paying clients waiting for me?"

"That was selfish, you don't care about my opinion anymore?" Fay whined and pouted as he linked his arms about Kurogane's neck, mimicking a look of misery.

Kurogane sighed in defeat, he hates it when Fay turn on that pout. He can never stay angry or refused anything once that pout was thrown his way.

"I don't mean it that way and you know it." He replied gruffly, his own arms had already nestled themselves around Fay's waist on their own accord.

"You better not…or I'm breaking up with you."

"Are you that petty?" Kurogane asks as a smile started creeping up the corner of his mouth.

"I could be if I want to…" Fay answered and lean in to plant a chaste kiss on Kurogane's cheek.

"Hnn, you think too highly of yourself. I would be relieved if you ever choose to be rid of me."

"Liar." Fay answered as he let his lips wander to Kurogane's.

"Never been one" Kurogane answered back as he returned the kiss and held Fay tighter against him, enjoying the feel of his soft slender body against his. All of a sudden it didn't matter that he couldn't be back to his office in time; it felt good just to be here in this quiet park, to have Fay in his arms whispering whatnots to each other.

"Don't be a smart ass…" Fay whispered against the sensual curve of Kurogane's lips as he felt him relaxing into his embrace. He didn't think Kurogane would think that way, but it was the closest that he could ever come to saying sweet nothings as a lover to him…


End file.
